


Be My Love

by MsButterfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsButterfly/pseuds/MsButterfly
Summary: There is this myth in their school that a business major perfectly fits students from engineering but Chanyeol — a business ad student and Baekhyun from AB Psychology department might prove otherwise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Be My Love

“I already said sorry soo,by the way I’m near the entrance. Gotta go, talk to you later” 

Baekhyun hums after Kyungsoo said goodbye and ended the call. He releases a sigh after noticing the sky is getting darker as the minute passes by and Baekhyun increases his pace.

30 minutes has passed and still no Kim Jongin in sight. Jongin is Kyungsoo's “friend” and his best friend borrowed a financial management book the other day from the latter. Kyungsoo has a class at the moment and Baekhyun upsets him earlier so this is Baekhyun's way of apologizing to his sensitive bestfriend. 

Baekhyun’s becoming irritated, the rain has no sign of stopping anytime soon so he stands up and decides to come back here tomorrow, before he can walk out a large calloused hand grabbed his right arm, causing Baekhyun to be surprised and back away immediately to an unfamiliar hand yet warm. 

“Are you Byun Baekhyun?” 

An octave voice called Baekhyun’s attention, he looks back immediately ready to blow fire with his mouth when the wind blows so hard making the person’s black hair in front of him sways as if it was dancing along with the sound of the rain drops outside. The other smells pine trees, fresh aftershave and has a faint scent of rain. His oversized olive green bomber jacket with a stripe blue grey shirt underneath hugs his body perfectly, emphasizing his toned arms and lean body. It’s not helping that the unknown tall man wears cargo shorts, complementing his look with a white Adidas sneakers. 

Unintentionally Baekhyun checks out someone, and Byun Baekhyun never gives second looks to anyone, ever but we all have exceptions right?

“Hello? Earth to Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun snaps back from his daydream to reality, he answers him immediately, “Ah yes, I am?” 

The anonymous man’s body can be passed as a cover model in any high-end magazine brands but his face is sculpted by gods as if they take their sweet time to make his face beyond perfection, making the top paid models lose their faces next to him. The doe chocolate colored eyes lit up with playfulness when Baekhyun remained speechless for the second time. His straight edge nose curled up a little while his attractive plush lips smiled widely, showing his perfectly aligned white teeth.

“Hey, maybe take a picture and it will last longer” 

The stranger chuckles at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun blushes, looking away from him, ashamed being caught up checking him out for the second time. Baekhyun clears his throat and glances at him again. 

“I’m kidding, sorry for teasing you. Are you Baekhyun? I’m Chanyeol, Jongin’s cousin” 

“Yes, I am” 

“Great! Jongin is sick at the moment so he apologizes for not meeting you today, instead he made me returned your book”

Chanyeol hands over the book, and Baekhyun immediately grabs it causing their hands to brushes for awhile, electricity field Baekhyun’s veins making him jump a little. 

“It’s not my book, its my best friend’s”

“Oh my bad, Jongin said thank you for letting him borrowed it” 

“Yeah okay, I will tell Kyungsoo about it” 

“Hmm..” 

Crickets surrounded them, Chanyeol looking amusingly to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun not meeting his eyes making Chanyeol chuckles. 

“Are you going out?” 

“I am..” 

“Why don’t we go together?” 

Baekhyun tilts his head a little, confused but liking the idea — he doesn’t mind spending more time with an attractive person like him. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I notice you don’t have an umbrella and the rain is pouring very hard right now. I have mine and we can share it. It's quite big so we will fit together, don’t worry. Of course if you don’t mind it, Baekhyun” 

“Sure, thank you Chanyeol for being considerate” 

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun to the parking lot, they talked about themselves and the two of them immediately warmed up to each other as if they instantly established a connection despite meeting for the first time today. Time passes fast without them noticing, they talk about anything and making one another laugh and smile easily. 

Chanyeol opens the driver’s door for Baekhyun. It made Baekhyun shy because no one did it for him until now, but he hides it with a joke, making Chanyeol laugh for the nth time today. 

“So this it huh” 

“Hmm, thank you Chanyeol for walking me here” 

“It's my pleasure Baekhyun, take care okay?” 

“You too, where are you going after this?” 

Chanyeol pouts his lips and thinks hard before answering Baekhyun, “Hmm, I don’t know, my last class was cancelled for the day, maybe I will stay at the library until the rain stops?”

It’s now or never. Baekhyun thinks before uttering the words too foreign with his mouth 

“Do you want to grab a coffee with me?” 

Baekhyun is so straightforward that it made Chanyeol taken aback, he admits Baekhyun is his type and spending time with the smaller is not too bad at all. 

“Uh the ra-rain is f-flowing h-hard but I do’nt-” 

Chanyeol cuts off Baekhyun and gives him an eye smile that makes Baekhyun heart jump, 

“Okay, I would love too. There is this newly opened cafe a few blocks away from here that I’m dying to visit. What do you say?” 

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol his genuinely smile that made everyone melt on their spot, because Baekhyun looks ethereal the most with his eyes sparkled as if it holds the whole universe inside, face glowing with happiness and million dollar smiles. And maybe, just maybe it made Chanyeol fall in love on the spot.

“Okay, let’s do that then” 

The rain was pouring so hard, and the wind blew intensely, yet two entities stare at each other fondly, a deep connection establishes as they spend time with each other and it may be cold but together they feel warm and fuzzy enough to not think of anything beside one another. Suddenly, an ordinary day becomes extra special after meeting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time joining a flash fic challenge, so i hope i did at least okay? >< thank you for giving this fic a chance! I'm really nervous about this because what if the result is so bad that no one would read it ㅠㅡㅠ but it turns out okay, im quite satisfied with my work so i hope i did atleast an okay job for satisfying you. I enjoyed writing this and i hope you also did enjoy reading it. I apologizes for my mistakes ㅠㅠ
> 
> To the mods, thank you so much for being kind and congratulations for a successful flash fic challenge! I'm excited for the next because i will definitely join it!
> 
> To the reader reading this, thank you so much for reading my work, i hope i made you smile ^^
> 
> sorry for rumbling alot, im just excited and nervous ㅠㅅ ㅠ


End file.
